


In Tinte geschrieben

by MrsMoriarty



Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, Love Letters, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoriarty/pseuds/MrsMoriarty
Summary: Wolfgang plant Weimar zu verlassen und erklärt sich Friedrich in einem Brief. (Keine Auflösung, nur ein Brief)





	In Tinte geschrieben

1705\. Goethe an Schiller

Weimar, den 17.Mai 1798

Verehrter Freund,

(und alles in mir hofft, Sie auch nach diesem Tage noch so nennen zu dürfen), ich weiß, ich habe die vergangenen Wochen schändlich gegen Sie gesäumt und die Worte, die ich im Begriff bin, Ihnen zu schreiben, werden nur wenig dazu tun, das Unrecht, das ich Ihnen habe angedeihen lassen, zu sühnen. Wie ich diese Zeilen zu Papier bringe, erschrecke ich vor meiner eigenen Kühnheit und noch vermag ich nicht zu sagen, ob ich es wirklich über mich bringen werde, Ihnen meinen Beichtbrief zukommen zu lassen.

Denn eine Beichte ist es, die Sie lesen werden, und indem ich mich Ihnen anvertraue, begebe ich mich ganz und gar in Ihre Gnade.

Es ist sicherlich kein Geheimnis zwischen uns, dass ich in den Anfängen unserer Freundschaft Ihnen nicht so wohlgesonnen war, wie es der Genius Ihres Geistes verdient hätte, und es quält mich, meine Verfehlungen ansprechen zu müssen, doch scheint mir dies unumgänglich, sollen Sie in der Lage sein, die wahre Natur der Schuld, die ich Ihnen gegenüber auf mich lade, in ihrer ganzen Verderbtheit zu verstehen.

Wenngleich ich also weiß, dass dies nur ein schwacher Trost für Sie sein kann, so finden Sie vielleicht doch ein wenig Genugtuung in dem Wissen, dass meine anfängliche Zurückhaltung Ihrer Person gegenüber aus Furcht entstand. Ganz gleich, was die Gerüchte sagen – und einen Großteil dieser Gerüchte habe ich wohlweißlich selbst gestreut – so habe ich Sie nie aus Neid gemieden oder Abneigung. Es ist wahr, dass Ihre ungestüme Jugend mich damals vielleicht ein wenig zu sehr an meine eigene Vergangenheit erinnerte, als dass ich unbedarft Ihnen begegnet wäre, aber wie hätte mich der Spiegel meiner selbst abstoßen können?  
Sie waren so jung, so unbedarft, eine unerhörte Störung in der Monotonie unseres Landes und meines eigenen Daseins, dass Sie mich tatsächlich verstörten, nicht wegen der Bedrohung, die von Ihnen auszugehen schien, sondern vielmehr wegen des sirenenhaften Versprechens dessen, was mein sein könnte, wenn ich mich nur auf Sie einließe.

Gleich dem Ikarus musste ich fürchten, mich an dem Licht Ihrer Sonne zu verbrennen, wenn ich Ihnen zu nahe käme, und so stieß ich Sie fort in dem Wissen, in der Dunkelheit sicherer zu sein. 

Denn obgleich ich keine Sekunde zu bereuen vermag, so brenne ich doch seit jenem Juliabend `94 lichterloh. Der Funke, den die Urpflanze in mir – in uns? – entzündete, lodert unheilvoll in meinem Herzen fort und denkt nicht daran zu erlöschen oder auch nur schwächer zu werden.

Vielleicht ist es Ihnen nie bewusst geworden, aber wahrscheinlich überrascht es Sie nicht zu hören, dass Sie mit Ihrem Brief damals nicht nur mein Wesen in Worte gefasst, sondern auch die Seele eines naiven alten Narren an sich gebunden haben.

In einer Zeit, in der ich glaubte, mich der unausweichlichen Gewalt des Alltags beugen und den Rest meines Lebens als Ministerialbeamter fristen zu müssen, da haben Sie allein mich wieder zum Dichter gemacht, was zu sein ich so gut als aufgehört hatte.

Ich verdanke Ihnen also alles und mehr und es schmerzt mich, wenn ich bedenke, wie schlecht ich es Ihnen gedankt und wie zerbrechlich das zarte Band zwischen uns wohl sein mag. Verzeihen Sie mir, aber ich werde nicht weiter der Freund sein können, den Sie mehr als jeder andere verdienten. Mit jedem Tag, der verstreicht, wird meine Welt durch Sie heller, verzehre ich mich mehr nach Ihrer Gegenwart und wird es schwerer, mich von Ihnen zu lösen. Gerade weil Sie mir so gern geworden sind, darf ich nicht zulassen, dass mein größtes Glück zu Ihrem Unglücke wird.

Sie schrieben mir einmal, dass es der Vortrefflichkeit gegenüber keine Freiheit gebe als die Liebe. Erlauben Sie, dass ich Ihnen erwidere: Manchmal gibt es der Liebe gegenüber keine Vortrefflichkeit, als sie freizugeben.

Ich werde also fortgehen, Friedrich, wohin weiß ich noch nicht zu sagen. Vielleicht nach Italien, vielleicht in die Schweiz. Das Ziel ist mir gleich, werde ich doch nirgendwo solche Seligkeit finden, wie in Ihrer Gegenwart.

Aber mit etwas Glück werde ich anderes finden, das mir weniger angenehm, dafür jedoch heilsam sein wird. Vergessen soll die sündige Leidenschaft verdrängen und sollte mir dies nicht gelingen, so werde ich doch Frieden finden in dem Wissen, wenigstens Sie vor mir selbst bewahrt zu haben.

Ich habe lange mit mir gerungen, ob ich Ihr Gewissen mit meiner Abbitte belasten darf. Ich wage es nicht, um Vergebung zu bitten, aber wenn Sie es vermögen, so zürnen Sie nicht, sondern nehmen Sie, was ich geschrieben, als Zeichen meiner aufrichtigen Verehrung. Alle Ablehnung entstand immer nur aus der Absicht heraus, Sie vor den Dämonen zu schützen, die im Dunkel meiner Seele lauern und ich bete, dass diese Wahrheit ein wenig die erlittenen Beleidigungen wettmachen möge.  
Leben Sie wohl, Friedrich, finden Sie Frieden in einem Weimar, das nun ganz Ihnen gehören soll, und denken Sie bisweilen, so Sie es in Ihrem Herzen für möglich befinden, mit Wohlwollen an mich zurück.

G.


End file.
